This proposal is an application for full membership in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). Through such participation this institution can make a major contribution to the diagnosis and therapy of patients with cancer. Only by cooperative clinical trials is it likely that the worth of therapeutic strategies directed toward cancer may be determined as rapidly as possible prior to their use on such populations of patients as a whole. Utilizing the facilities of our institution, which is evolving into a cancer center, such activities as (a) pharmacologic studies of new agents, (b) immunologic studies, (c) hormonal evaluations, and (d) pathologic studies will be carried out. It is anticipated that through such participation the quality of patient care and oncologic training will be improved. There are over 2000 beds and more than 2400 new cancer patients are admitted and managed in the environment. Almost 5000 cancer outpatient visits per year occur in the Health Center. The participation in ECOG will be major activity in the Cancer Center of the University of Pittsburgh.